DEV7L
Do 20px|Szwecja szwedzkiego gracza - devilwalk Do 20px|Francja francuskiego gracza - DEVIL |} Patrik "DEV7L" Stuchlík (ur. 27 sierpnia 1996) jest czeskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *2014-04-?? – 2014-??-?? - 35px|Słowacja nEophyte *2015-05-14 – 2015-??-?? - 35px|Czechy GUNRUNNERS *2015-10-12 – 2016-02-25 - 35px|Słowacja nEophyte *2016-02-25 – 2018-07-05 - 35px|Słowacja eXtatus *2018-07-05 – 2018-08-29 - 35px|Słowacja warmup *2018-08-29 – 2018-10-23 - 35px|Słowacja Majestic Lions *2018-10-23 – 2019-01-14 - 35px|Słowacja GUNRUNNERS *2019-07-02 – 2019-07-27 - 35px|Czechy Team Moops *2019-08-18 – 2020-01-31 - 35px|Słowacja Team Moops Historia 2014 *W kwietniu 2014 roku DEV7L dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie nEophyte. 2015 *'14 maja 2015' - DEV7L dołączył do drużyny GUNRUNNERS. *'12 października 2015' - DEV7L dołączył do drużyny nEophyte. 2016 *'25 lutego 2016' - Skład drużyny nEophyte został przejęty przez organizację eXtatus. 2018 *'5 lipca 2018' - Skład drużyny eXtatus rozstał się z organizacją i odtąd był znany pod nazwą warmup! *'29 sierpnia 2018' - Skład drużyny warmup został przejęty przez organizację Majestic Lions. *'23 października 2018' - Skład drużyny Majestic Lions został przejęty przez organizację GUNRUNNERS. 2019 *'14 stycznia 2019' - Skład drużyny GUNRUNNERS rozpadł się! *'2 lipca 2019' - DEV7L dołączył do drużyny Moops. *'27 lipca 2019' - DEV7L opuścił drużynę Moops. *'18 sierpnia 2019' - DEV7L powrócił do drużyny Moops. 2020 *'31 stycznia 2020' - Skład drużyny Team Moops rozstał się z organizacją! Osiągnięcia '35px|Słowacja nEophyte' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO March 2014 - Comiesięczne finały (2014) *Czwarte miejsce 99Damage Masters III (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Mistrovství ČR 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 - Pierwsze europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ASUS Finals 9 (2015) *Drugie miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 32 (2016) *Drugie miejsce Płońsk E-Sport Challenge Winter Edition (2016) '35px|Słowacja EXtatus' *Pierwsze miejsce PLAYzone League I (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ASUS Finals 10 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 3 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Majstrovstvá SR 2016 (Slovak Championship 2016) (2016) *Trzecie miejsce PLAYzone League II (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ROG Extreme Gaming 5 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Mistrovství ČR 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 39 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Binary Dragons Cup - Season 3 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce UniCon 2017 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce DolphinCS.org Shoot Em'Up 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Binary Dragons Cup - Season 4 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ROG COOL League Season 1 - Finały LAN (2017) *1/8 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2017: Kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 6 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ROG Extreme Gaming 6 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Binary Dragons Cup - Season 6 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 7 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Cross Border Esport 2017 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 8 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce HITPOINT Masters Finals 12 (2017) *3/4 miejsce Hellcase Cup 5 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Headshot Cup 4 (2017) *3/4 miejsce Skinhub Championship (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 25: Główna dywizja - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DaddySkins Cup 1 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Cross Border Esport 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Mother Russia 1xBet (2017) *Trzecie miejsce ROG COOL League 2 - Playoffy (2017) *1/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *6/8 miejsce European Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Główne kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Mistrovství ČR 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europejskie finały (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Global Challenge (2018) *Drugie miejsce X-Bet.co Invitational 1 (2018) *Czwarte miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europejskie baraże (2018) *1/2 miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival - Czechosłowackie kwalifikacje (2018) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów: Trzecie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *5/6 miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival (2018) *22 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ROG COOL League 3 - Finały (2018) '35px|Słowacja warmup' *7/8 miejsce ESEA Season 28: Zaawansowana dywizja - Europa (2018) '35px|Słowacja GUNRUNNERS' *Pierwsze miejsce Tiger Masters Season 4 - Finały (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce FORTUNA COOL League Season 4 - Finały (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Czech Championship 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Mistrovství ČR a Slovenska 2018 Season 1 - Online (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Mistrovství ČR a Slovenska 2018 Season 1 (2018) 'Bez drużyny' *8 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 10-17 stycznia 2019 (2019) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 17-24 stycznia 2019 (2019) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 7-14 lutego 2019 (2019) *10 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 28 lutego-7 marca 2019 (2019) *9 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: 14-21 marca 2019 (2019) '35px|Czechy EZ4ME' *Pierwsze miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival 2019 - Czesko-słowackie finały (2019) '35px|Czechy E-RIVALS' *7/8 miejsce V4 Future Sports Festival - Budapest 2019 (2019) '35px|UE Team Moops' *Drugie miejsce Tiger Masters Season 5 - Finały (2019) Najważniejsze momenty *DEV7L vs SK Gaming *DEV7L vs eXplosive *"DEV7L VS SPACE SOLDIERS" ACE Edit *DEV7L ace on cache (FPL CHALLENGER) *DEV7L 1V2 CLUTCH COBBLESTONE *BEST OF Patrik "dev7l" Stuchlík *DEV7L ACE with 1v3 clutch vs Singularity *DEV7L ACE vs MeMyself&I Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Czescy gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny